New Horizons
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Molly loves to treat Sherlock on his birthday, this year though she has a special gift for him.


After they got together, Molly promised herself that she would endeavor to make all of Sherlock's birthdays memorable. She started out small; going for cake and ice-cream with Rosie, baking for him in her kitchen and staying up before falling asleep cuddled on the couch, and a weekend stay in the country. But eventually Molly worried that it was not enough and started planning bigger.

One year she gathered the help of Greg, John, and even Mycroft to set up a huge murder mystery weekend stay at a haunted manor. Another year she set up an elaborate mystery that took him all over London, only for it to have led him back to his own bedroom where Molly was waiting for him in nothing but his coat. And the year Rosie was five, they all put on a play about Sherlock's adventures, with Rosie playing her Uncle Sherlock. But it was after talking with John that she put into plan a very special trip….

* * *

"I do not see the need for such secrecy. I've known what you have been planning for the past month. I always know." Sherlock popped his collar and looked out the window of the cab. He loved Molly for all the effort she put into his birthdays, but she really shouldn't stress herself out trying to keep it a secret when he would figure it out anyway.

"I highly doubt it." Molly rolled her eyes. She loved the man, but he could be infuriating at times. He was right, he normally figured out the surprise. For years it had been a little game between them. She would plan his birthday and he would work at figuring it out as thought it were a case. Every year before now she lost, but not this time. This time she was sure she had out witted him.

"Molly, please." Sherlock laughed lowly, his eyes focused on where they were headed. They had already taken this particular road five times, which meant they were trying to throw him off. His Molly was cute, he would give her that.

"Alright then, have at it. What do I have planned?" Molly bit her lip and gave an almost imperceptible nod to the driver. He was actually one of Mycroft's, on loan for the day.

"Well, you have packed a series of bags for both of us. So of course we are once again staying overnight… I'd say almost a week by the amount. The bags are of a particular design meant to resist water, so that means we are probably staying close to the ocean." He watched Molly's face closely for any indication that he was right, but she only gave him a small smirk. "John has secured a caretaker for Rosie, so he will be coming. Lestrade took leave, which he hasn't done in years, so he will also be joining us. And… as the driver is Mycroft's he helped set this up. Going by the direction he is now headed, I would say we are staying a week in Dupin Cottage, an old getaway of my brother's."

"I must say, Sherlock, that sounds very reasonable." Trying not to laugh, Molly nodded again at the driver.

"So I'm right?" Sherlock practically beamed.

"Um, no." Molly did laugh when the smug look on Sherlock's face fell. He looked so adorably confused. "You are right about the ocean though, but it isn't a cottage."

Sherlock remained quiet for the rest of the ride, his thoughts pouring over the events of the past month. He had been sure of his deduction, he really was ever wrong. After a while they came to a stop some ways away from anything.

Molly slipped out of the car, reaching into the boot as soon as the driver opened it. She kept her eyes on what she was doing and not Sherlock. As soon as all their bags were gathered she led him down a winding path towards a private beach. Sherlock had gotten the location of where they were going right, the beach did indeed hold Dupin Cottage. But they would not be staying there.

Sherlock kept beside Molly, dragging the luggage in the rocky terrain below. As soon as they rounded the bend though everything in his hold dropped to the ground. He blinked, and blinked again. Moored to the shore was a magnificent brigantine. Her sails stood tall against the grey sky, grasping for the chance of catching then wind.

"Molly…" He looked from the ship towards the woman beside him. She wore a huge grin, for once she had actually duped him.

"Just a little bit further." Molly took off again, her step even lighter after seeing the wonder on Sherlock's face. She always worried that he wouldn't enjoy her surprises, but it seemed she chose right.

A little bit further towards the shore and he couldn't hold it in any more.

"Where did you get her?" His eyes were still glued to the vessel, he was so focused on the ship itself he missed the people moving around on it.

"Mycroft actually found her, the owners were in a bit of… um, debt with the government, and he might have persuaded them to sale." She hadn't asked what kind of trouble they had been in, or what Mycroft offered them to part with the ship. She had learned long ago never to ask.

"You bought a brigantine ship?" He could hardly think of the cost of the ship, even with Mycroft's help.

"Well, your brother did… actually we all chipped in. But Mycroft actually got a good deal, so don't worry about cost." She looked over at him and his face was once again lit up and focused fully on the ship. "Her name is 'The Pride of Baker,' at least that is what John has dubbed her, final decision is up to you."

"Molly's Grace…" He smiled and swallowed down a lump in his throat. "Her name is Molly's Grace."

Molly squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. Even after they got together he was still very much Sherlock, but there were times when he said things like that and she just…

"Hey down there! The winds are right for sailing, but we can't take off without our captain!" Lestrade leaned down off the starboard, smiling ear to ear at his friends. It had been a while since he had taken more than a couple days off from work, and he was going to enjoy this. He straightened the collar of his shirt and laughed at the look on Sherlock's face. He knew he looked like an extra from a pirate movie.

Looking back towards Molly, Sherlock was confronted with a finely made tricorn. Unlike what he wore as a child, this one was crafted out of a dark, heavy leather. Without asking he knew it would survive the harsh salty air of the open sea.

"What do you say, Captain, shall we set sail?"

Sherlock took the hat and fitted it on his head, with a smile and a wink towards Molly he took off for the ship. It was time for Yellowbeard to sail once again!

* * *

Author's Note: This was supposed to be like a 100 word drabble, oh well.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
